According to occupational therapy doctors, a person standing at a static or limited range position at a workstation for prolonged periods of time may have significant cumulative trauma or other injury, such as musculoskeletal illness, pain, fatigue, or inhibited circulation. Further, when a person's body is unsupported, the muscles around the joints and spinal bones may tire quickly due to constant strain and stress. The skeletal structure of the limbs and back of the human body has a difficult time maintaining an awkward or compressed posture at an improperly positioned workstation or an unsupported or uninsulated situation, such as concrete floor. The awkward posture can contribute to undesirable musculoskeletal discomfort and fatigue inhibited circulation (for example, resulting in tendonitis or arthritis), as well as reduced worker productivity and diminished quality and moral.
In an attempt to alleviate such occupational hazards, employers often place specialized, cushioned matting on floors proximate employee workstations. However, bunching and edge curling of the matting create tripping hazards in many settings, including occupational environments. Such hazards are a top recordable complaint in occupational settings. In some cases, the matting is taped to the floor around the periphery to reduce movement, resulting in extra man hours for installation and housekeeping concerns. Alternatively, the matting is glued to the floor making it a permanent one-time use product. Other mats are fastened to the floor via bolts or screws. However, the bolts and screws can be the cause of tripping hazards for personnel. Matting solutions are also restricted by hygiene, facilities, processes, surfaces, levels, and space.
Another problem with the floor matting is that the product is not a “one size fits all” product. The amount of support required by each person varies. Therefore, when two people work next to each other on one mat, the mat may not provide the needed support for both people.
Insertable cushioned insoles are commercially available to provide some additional support, as well as serve other functions, such as odor reduction. However, such insoles become compressed over time and do not take into account the weight of the person wearing them or the specific use to which they will be put.
Therefore, a need exists for a shoe, insole, and method of selection that allow an individual to choose a proper fitting shoe and/or insole based on the individual's physiology and optionally the intended use of the shoe or insole.